In recent years, wireless communications technology has experienced tremendous growth. Wireless technology allows people to exchange information using a variety of wireless devices, including laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), and cell phones, among others. Wireless access to communication networks, as well as wireless networks, have become increasingly available in businesses and homes. For example, a business may use a wireless network to allow employees to exchange information over a private local area network (LAN). In another example, a business, such as a coffee house or restaurant, may provide internet access to customers through a wireless base station. In yet another example, homes may have a computer for each family member with a wireless local area network connecting the family computers together and also providing Internet access.
Wireless communication signals operating over radio frequencies can penetrate walls and may be intercepted by innocent or not-so-innocent third parties. Network security is a concern for maintaining private information or to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the network. Methods and systems that address the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are therefore desirable.